


Once Upon A Time Preferences/Scenarios

by theprophecysaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: Preferences and Scenarios with characters from the Once Upon A Time TV show.





	1. How They React to Disney Movie Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 230  
> Originally posted on tumblr: September 16, 2015

Mary Margaret (Snow White):  
She would like the movie. She would find it sweet and cute, but would ultimately end up laughing at it at parts. That’s just not how it happened. She would think it’s funny how helpless they portrayed her. David would probably be next to her laughing at how he was portrayed, but also make sure to cut in and speak out about how he was more involved.

Regina Mills (Evil Queen):  
That is not how it happened. She wasn’t jealous of Snow’s looks. She’d be scoffing the entire time, but also applaud the Disney Evil Queen’s determination, it definitely mirrored her own, in some ways.

Killian Jones (Captain Hook):  
Hook would not handle seeing Disney’s Peter Pan great. It’s completely wrong and he does not look like that! He would be whispering under his breath about his looks the whole time, while also criticizing Disney for even thinking that’s how the story went. He would have to be reminded that the movie was for children.

Belle:  
The portrayal of her was pretty accurate actually, in a way. She wouldn’t have many complaints. She would enjoy watching the movie, and think it’s cute. It may bring back some sour memories, but it’s all in good fun. She would be happy knowing that millions of other people enjoyed the movie, and kids learned a good lesson from it.


	2. What They Dress Up As For Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 174  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 31, 2015

Mary Margaret (Snow White):  
Princess Leia from Star Wars. Henry got her to watch Star Wars and she loved Leia and thought it’d be a pretty easy costume to do.

David Nolan (Prince Charming):  
Dracula. He loves the classics, so this was a no-brainer.

Regina Mills (Evil Queen):  
Batgirl from Batman. Henry suggested it. Come on, she’s fierce, Regina’s fierce, it works.

Killian Jones (Captain Hook):  
A biker (a great excuse to keep wearing black).

Belle French:  
Dorothy Gale from Wizard of Oz. I guess this is slightly weird considering Oz is a real place for them, but if it weren’t, you can bet this would be her costume. Sweet and Simple.

Henry Mills:  
A Mime. He likes to be funny, he’d love to mess around with people, though he would have trouble with the no talking.

Emma Swan:  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She wasn’t up for going all out and wanted something simple. Mary definitely told her she was killing the Halloween spirit since it isn’t much different than what she wears everyday.


End file.
